ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is an American film series based on several television series from Cartoon Network, being produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since 2018. Films #''PPG'' (2018) #''Enter Dexter's Laboratory'' (2018) #''Billy, Mandy and Grim'' (2018) #''Ben 10!'' (2019) #''SJ'' (2019) #''Time'' (2019) #''FusionFall'' (2020) #''Show'' (2020) #''Universe'' (2020) #''Courage'' (TBD) #''Bravo'' (TBD) #''and Mandy 2'' (TBD) #''PPG2'' (TBD) # # Characters Note: while most franchises get their own installments, some only appear in crossover titles. Main *'Blossom Utonium' (played by ) - the oldest and the smartest of the Powerpuff Girls who leads the trio and often tries TBD. *'Bubbles Utonium' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - the youngest and the most childlish of the Powerpuff Girls who TBD. *'Buttercup Utonium' (played by Ariel Winter) - the middle child and the most aggressive of the Powerpuff Girls who TBD. *'Dexter' (played by Jacob Tremblay) - a kid genius who owns a laboratory inside his own house and TBD. *'Dee Dee' (played by Dove Cameron) - Dexter's ditzy and overenthusiastic older sister who TBD. *'Johnny Bravo' (played by Channing Tatum) - a muscular and narcissistic self-proclaimed womanizer who TBD. *'Cow' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Chicken' (voiced/motion capture by James Franco) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced/motion capture by T.J. Miller) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced/motion capture by Mahershala Ali) - TBD *'Billy' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD *'Mandy' (played by ) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (played by ) - a samurai from thousands of years in the past who is tossed into a future where his arch nemesis, Aku, rules the world. *'Ben Tennyson' (played by ) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (played by ) - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson' (played by Bella Thorne) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (played by Dylan Minnette) - TBD *'Jake the Dog' (voiced/motion capture by Jack Black) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced/motion capture by Jay Baruchel) - TBD *'Rigby' (voiced/motion capture by Tony Hale) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (played by ) - TBD *'Garnet' (played by ) - TBD *'Pearl' (played by ) - TBD *'Amethyst' (played by Rebel Wilson) - TBD *'Peridot' (played by Kristen Bell) - TBD * Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (played by TBD) - TBD * * *'Hoss Delgado' (played by Bradley Cooper) - TBD *'Count Dracula' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - TBD *'Fred Fredburger' (voiced/motion capture by Jim Carrey) - TBD * Antagonists *'Aku' (voiced/motion capture by ) - the shapeshifting Master of Darkness who rules over the distant future and whose only weakness is a magic katana wielded by Jack. *'Scaramouche' (voiced/motion capture by Ryan Reynolds) - TBD * *'Vilgax' (voiced/motion capture by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'Hex' (played by ) - TBD **'The Charmcaster' (played by TBD) - TBD * *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Him' (voiced/motion capture by Tom Hardy) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (played by TBD) - TBD * *'Mandark' (played by Tom Holland) - TBD *'The Red Guy' (voiced/motion capture by Seth Rogen) - TBD *'Katz' (voiced/motion capture by TBD) - TBD *'Eris' (played by Anna Faris) - TBD * *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (played by John Krasinski) - TBD **'Gunter' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny, uncredited) - TBD *'Magic Man' (played by ) - TBD *'The Lich' (voiced/motion capture by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD * *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (played by Chris Evans) - TBD *'Death' (played by ) - TBD * *'White Diamond' (played by Linda Hamilton) - TBD *'Yellow Diamond' (played by TBD) - TBD * Differences *The Powerpuff Girls have a different origin as they used to be normal girls unil they were subjected to a nuclear experiment that allowed them to acquire their powers, being Utonium's adoptive daughters. * Trivia * Category:Movies Category:Universes Category:Franchises Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Cinematic Universes